Reunited
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: Sequel to A Touch Of Madness...May be rated M in the future...


"I am the amazing black*star! Bow to your god!" black*star smiled and posed proudly in front of the mission board. "Black*star move we are trying to find a mission." makas eye twitched. Black*star simply laughed. "Don't worry maka! I shine light appon these missions!" black*star laughed loudly. "Maka chop!" maka hit black*star with a thick book. "Morning guys." liz smiled with her sister following closely behind. "Morning." tsubaki smiled. Maka eyed the board while soul tried waking up his friend.

"Where is kid?" maka questioned. "He has been losing lots of sleep ever since you and soul went to italy! So we wanted to be nice and let him sleep in!" patty giggled. "Speaking of that we went nearly a year ago. Have you tried asking him about his dreams? He may be having nightmares." maka asked concerned. "Yeah all he says is 'Its my fault shes gone'." liz sighed. Sure her miester was acting strange but now it was just getting out of hand.

"Morning guys." kid yawned as he walked up to the group. He had bags under his eyes and was pale. "Kid we wanted you to stay home. We are worried about your health." liz sighed. "Liz I'm fine." kid smiled up at his weapon. She knew he was lying. "Morning everyone." stein said walking up to the group with a piece of paper in his hand. "Morning professor." everyone greeted. "Is that a new mission?" maka asked. "Yeah it goes up every year but it has never been completed." stein said taking down a finished mission and replacing it with the old paper.

"How old is it?" soul questioned. "eighty-four years old." stein shoved his hands into his lab coat. "I haven't even been able to complete it." stein sighed. Everyones eyes widened at this. "Seriously! Tsubaki me and you are taking the mission!" black*star smiled. "Professor what is it about this mission, that nobody has been able to complete it?" tsubaki asked. "It is only put up for a day. A kishin appears once every year and attacks more people then a normal kishin should. Everyone has tracked it down to a stream where it seems to disappear. People try going into the stream but its thick as lead."

"Except one student stuck his hand in the stream and it went through like a hand should water. Sadly that was at eleven fifty-nine and when the clock struck midnight his hand was stuck. Lets just say he only has one hand now." stein chuckled. Everyones eyes widened in horror. "Lets make it a group mission." kid said out of nowhere. "Kid are you sure your up for a mission?" liz asked worriedly. Kid gave a slight nod. "I just got this feeling." kid sighed. "I'll get the directions." stein announced and walked away. Everyone followed except kid. "Kid are you coming?" liz called after her miester. "Yeah." kid said walked after the group.

Later That Night

"Black*star after him!" maka yelled. They were after a kishin who wore a black mask, tux, and razor finger nails. Kid shot at the creature but he easily dodged. They had been chasing the kishin for nearly three hours and he seemed to be getting faster. What the kishin did next nobody expected. He jumped into the trees and began to hop from tree to tree. "Your not getting away!" black*star screamed and jumped into the trees.

"Black*star be careful!" tsubaki warned. "I'm going to kill this bastard!" black*star called out finally annoyed. The kishin jumped down and everyone heard a splash. "That must be the stream!" black*star called out. He jump down and there was a loud splash. "Black*star you idiot!" maka screamed and looked inside. Soul transformed back into his human form along with liz and patty. "Black*star dude this isn't funny. Come out now." soul sighed. "Hey sis is he dead?" patty asked. "I don't know but I'm worried. He has been down there for a long time." liz said worried.

Kid stayed silent. "But it may not be safe." maka claimed. "I'm going in." kid said walking over to the stream but his arm was grabbed by liz. "Kid are you crazy? You don't know whats down there!" liz cried out worriedly. "You don't either." kid pulled his arm away and jumped into the stream. "Kid?" maka asked. He didn't resurfes. "Kid!" liz called out and dived in. "Big sis!" patty cried chasing after her sister. "This is so uncool." soul sighed and jumped in with maka. When they came up for air they looked around. "Come out kishin!" black*star was shouting on the land. Kid was ringing out his jacket while liz complained about her hair.

"Where are we?" soul asked looking up at the sky. "It was day light just a while ago. Now it dark." soul claimed. "I know its strange." tsubaki said helping maka and soul out of the stream. "Are we in some type of shitty alternate universe?" black*star asked. Kid simply shrugged. "I don't care, I'm going to go look for that kishin." black*star shouted. "It's too late." soul sighed and looked at his watch. "Its several minutes past midnight." soul sighed. "W-we failed." maka mumbled and curled into a ball. "I'm going home." liz claimed standing up.

"Yeah, lets go maka." soul said helping his miester up. "I guess we'll just wait till next year." black*star mumbled and the group made there way back home. They walked into death city and said their good-bye before heading home. Maka and soul walked into their apartment building and to their apartment. "I can't wait to get a bath." maka sighed and pulled out her key. She put it in the lock only to find it not to fit. "Huh? What wrong maka? Are you going to open the door or not?" soul questioned.

"The key isn't working." maka looked down at the door knob. "Maybe your just putting the key in wrong." soul said. "I know how to put a our key in the lock soul!" maka sighed in annoyance. She walked down the hall and looked at everyones locks. "These locks are not the same from this morning." maka claimed. "Come on lets just go to the desk and get a new key." soul said leading his miester away from the doors.

When they went down they saw a round man at the desk. "Hey our key isn't fitting our lock." maka said placing the key on the counter. "Maka did you change your hair color?" the man asked. "What do you mean? My hair has always been blonde." maka claimed with a raised eyebrow. "No your hair is black." the man said. "Oh I get it! This is a joke! If you lost your key all you had to say is that you had done so!" the man chuckled and handed maka a new key. "Um...thanks." maka said leaving with soul. "Soul did you change your hair to?" the man asked.

"Bro what are you talking about?" soul questioned. "Your hair is silver." the man said. "Um whatever." soul said turning around and leaving with maka. Maka stopped at the steps. "Whats wrong maka?" soul asked. "Somethings not right. Lets go talk to kid and black*star." maka said turning around. "Um...OK..." was souls answer. He followed his miester out of the building and towards kids home. When they arrived kid, liz, and patty were leaning against the gate. "Problems getting inside your home to?" maka asked.

"Yeah its so strange! Two girls with black hair who look just like me and patty answered the door so we just left. Its strange." liz said. "Yeah totally!" patty giggled. "I wonder if black*star is having the same problem." kid pointed out. "This sucks! There is some guy with red hair who looks just like me but not as good looking!" black*star screamed appearing out of nowhere. "Never mind." kid sighed. "I'm heading back to that damn stream! Somethings not right!" black*star yelled. "Black*star please calm down!" tsubaki sighed.

"I agree." maka said. "Maka you to?" tsubaki asked shocked. Maka followed black*star along with the others. Black*star looked into the water. "Cannon ball!" he yelled and jumped into the air. The group expected to see a huge splash but was shocked when black*star fell on his face. The water ran under him but he laid on top of it. The ripples in the water were pushing him up slightly. "Black*star!" tsubaki called out running onto the stream and tripping a little over the ripples.

"This is some strange shit." soul sighed. "Found you." a voice called behind them. They turned around to see the kishin smiling at them. "You look very delicious." he said licking his lips with a snake like tongue. Liz gaged and scream. "Gross!" she called out. Soul turned into a scythe while liz and patty turned into pistols. The kishin smiled. "I'm going to eat every last one of your souls!" he cried out with excitement and laughed. His laugh was cut short though. A sharp object came out of nowhere and went straight through the kishins stomach. "N-no way." the kishin said before turning into a egg.

Everybody turned to see what the object was and on the other side of the stream was a black blade with white down the middle. "Y-you guys can have the soul. I'm sorry I almost hit you. I didn't see you behind the kishin." a faint voice called out from behind a tree. "I-I can't deal with almost hitting people for no reason." the voice whimpered. "Black*star can have it." kid said. "Yeah he only has two souls meanwhile we have sixty-two maka." soul claimed. "Alright!" black*star cheered and took the soul.

Tsubaki swollowed it and smiled. "Thank you." tsubaki said. "Wait." the voice called out. Half a body appeared from behind the tree. A girl with short asymmetrical pink hair, pale blue eyes, dark red skirt that was almost a bit too short, pink dress shirt, black sweater that had a hood on it but only had two buttons in the middle buttoned, black leggings, and red marry janes. "Maka...Soul...Black*star and tsubaki...Liz and patty...a-and..." the girl never finished her sentence.

"Hey are you OK?" black*star asked. Tears welled up in her eyes. "K-kid-kun." she stepped out. She placed her hands over her mouth as tears streamed down her cheeks and over her hands. "C-crona." kid mumbled dropping liz and patty. They quickly turned into their human forms and stared. "This is crona..." liz asked. Crona began to run and quickly tackled kid to the ground. "Her panties are blue." black*star chuckled when he saw the girls skirt lift up. Maka hit him in the head with a book as the group stared.

"Kid...do you know this girl?" maka asked. Kid didn't answer. He just stared into the eyes of the girl in front of him. tears streamed down her cheeks and he couldn't help but smile. "Crona...My crona..." kid whispered whipping some of the tears away. Crona smiled and leaned her head against kids. Kid felt a few tears escape his eyes as he and crona both leaned in slowly making the distance smaller...


End file.
